Technology advances continue to enable reducing the size of sensors. As sensor features and/or components are reduced in size, new manufacturing problems are encountered that are not experienced when manufacturing sensors having larger feature sizes. It is a challenge to mass manufacture sensors while maintaining performance standards and production yields as sensor size is reduced. At the same time, a variety of markets for end products using sensors are aggressively pushing continued size reductions.